Sk8er Boi
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: AAMRN.'He was a boy and she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious'AU Songfic.AAML.Pokeshipping.One-shot.


**A/N{12-21-2014}So I was listening to 'Sk8er ****boi' and this came out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavigne or Pokémon but I do own a purple turtle with a green belly and a yellow shell.**

**Ages:Misty 16 Ash 16 ; Five years later:Misty 21 Ash 21**

* * *

**_He was a boy she was a girl can I make it any more obvious?_**

"Hey,"said a boy sliding on his skate board,the girl he was looking at up and down was clean with nice clothes unlike him with the raggs he _called_ clothes.

"Hi…?"she asked wearing a small smile.

"I don't think I've seen you around the parts before"he answered flipping his board so he could hold it in between his arm.

"I'm actually starting to take ballet with my…sisters"she answered pointing at what he presumed to be her sisters which were all flirting with the same boy.

"They're not going to get any action with him."

The girl looked at him "Why do you say that?"

All of a sudden the guy that was being hit on collapsed.

"That's why,he doesn't get much action."

She smiled.

"So um…I'll see you around?"she asked.

"Sure!"he said a little fast,but she didn't think anything of it.

She didn't know then,but when that boy left to go skate he was thinking up a couple words for a song that was going to make him famous.

* * *

**_He was a punk she did ballet,What more can I say?_**

"Hey,"he said the next day riding on his skateboard in the same fashion as before.

"Ahh!"she screamed.

He raised an eyebrow"Why'd you scream?"

"Because you scared me you little punk!"she answered hitting him in the shoulder.

He laughed "You look cute when you're mad."

She blushed and stepped back"I-um thanks"she answered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear"I don't get complimented much."

"Well you should,you're really pretty."he said yet again making her blush.

"Oh my Mew!You're making me red!"she yelled at him her face indeed red.

"Good,you look cute when you're blushing."he answered winking at her.

"Stop!"she screamed covering her face with was probably redder than a tomato.

"Okay I'll stop gorgeous."she glared at him with a face full of embarrassment.

He laughed so hard he fell of the board he was still riding,causing the girl to laugh.

"A-Are you…o-okay?"she asked trying to get rid of the giggles.

"Yeah I'm fine…"he just noticed that he didn't know her name.

"Um…what's your name?"the girl blinked she was hanging out with someone that gave her more compliments in the span of 5 minutes than she had all her life,and she didn't know his name.

"Oh,um it's Misty…and your name is…"

"Ash"

"Well what do you do Ash?"she asked testing the name out it was cute"I'm sure a young handsome man as yourself doesn't just hang around here and flirt with random girls,do you?"

"Nah,I work a part time job at a mall around here,but I really want to be a singer."he answered rubbing the back of his head while blushing slightly.

"A singer?"

"Yeah,I have some songs done,but I don't think they're going to make me of these days I'll make the perfect song that's going to get me a record deal."

She smiled the determination in his voice was pretty intense it almost made her want to achieve her dreams…almost.

"So,what do you do?I'm sure a fine young lady as yourself can't just take ballet with her sisters for a living."

"I babysit to ear some cash even though I don't need it,but I like to earn my money fair and square.I would really like to go to travel then settle down with a nice family."

"That's cool,I want to have a good family too,and be the best dad I can be!"

She giggled he really was a good guy.

"And I want to be the best mom I can be!"she said raising her hand up high just like the boy next to her did.

* * *

_**He wanted her,but she'd never tell the secret was she wanted him as well.**_

They had talked every day Misty went to her ballet classes,and every time they both fell a little harder and a little deeper until one day.

"A-Ash…what are you doing?"Misty asked even though she had a really good idea as in why and what.

Ash however had no idea on what he was doing he always fell on an 'actions before thoughts' kind of theory but you need to feel to act and he had no idea what he was had trapped Misty on a nearby tree as the feeling started to act up,and right now his face was close enough to Misty's face that he could feel her warm breath on his face.

_'Think Misty…come on why can't Ash just calmly back away,so we could never speak about this again and just move-'_

That was it Misty(nor Ash) could think all they could do was feel each others of their thoughts had gone insane,and they could barely think strait the only thought they could actually progress was…

_'This feels amazing'_

…and it did.

* * *

_**But all of her friend's stuck up their nose and they had problem with his baggy clothes**_

"Daisyyy,there are,like,no more guys to flirt with around here."a purple-bluish haired girl whined.

"Oh,like,shut it Violet you think I'm not,like,disappointed."the blond girl we now know as Daisy sassed back.

"There was,like,another one though."said a confused pink haired girl looking around.

"Suuure there was Lily,and I bet he's,like,making out with our little sis right now."the blueish-purple haired girl now known as Violet sarcastically said.

"Um…guys."

"Yeah?"both Violet and Lily asked simultaneously.

"Look over there"

They looked…and they didn't like.

Misty was making-out with someone they presumed was the one Lily was talking about,and the sad part is…he was hot in drag.

* * *

_**5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone**_

"Why did I do what my sisters told me to do?"Misty asked an infant she was feeding.

_FLASHBACK_

_She giggled"Seeya later boy."_

_Ash just gave her another kiss that almost turned into another make-out session had Misty not stopped it._

_"I have to gooo."_

_"Can't you stay just a liiittle longer?"_

_"I'm sorry Ash,but I have to go to class,I really need it."_

_He sighed and frowned"Okay."_

_She kissed him on the cheek instantly bringing a smile to his face._

_She giggled"I'll be back tomorrow"_

_With a wink and a hug she left not knowing that what she just said wasn't exactly going to happen._

_FLASHFORWARD_

She rocked the baby"My sisters told me I was ready for the big shows,I got a big head they never complimented me so I thought I was ready I thought…"

Her eyes got watery,"I thought I was going to see him again."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Misty!"yelled Daisy snapping Misty out of her daydream._

_"Hm?Yeah,yeah you look great,can we go in now the faster this class is over the faster tomorrow comes."_

_"Did you,like,just hear anything I,like,just said?"_

_"…"_

_Daisy sighed,"You're done you,like,don't need anymore classes!"_

_"Wait what?"she asked finally paying attention to the conversation at hand._

_"You can,like,become one of the Sensational Sisters now you're,like,totally ready!"squeaked Violet in her valley girl accent._

_"Yeah all you,like,have to do is try out for our,like,boss."_

_Misty couldn't believe it she could finally be a Sensational Sister then break off after she got her money and travel,if her sisters said she could do it then she was probably_

_"Yeah,you can,like,maybe get a hot boyfriend on the road."said Lily also getting kind of happy._

_Misty wasn't listening though she kept thinking of traveling and becoming famous,and Ash,oh Ash she couldn't wait to tell him._

_"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go show your boss what I got!"_

_She didn't realize that her sisters were smiling glad to have taken Misty's little boy-toy from her hands,and laughing about to travel the world._

_FLASHRORWARD_

She sighed and walked around the somewhat familiar house until she found the T.V.

_'Maybe the T.V. can get my mind off him.'_

She almost dropped the child in her arms when she heard a really familiar voice.

* * *

**_She turns on T.V. and guess who she sees,skater boy rocking up called up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show._**

"Why,didn't you tell me?!""she screamed at the phone then hushed when she realized the toddler she was babysitting had gone to sleep.

"We were,like,going to surprise you!"Daisy whisper yelled also noticing the toddler in Misty's arms.

"What do you mean surprise me?"

"Well,duh,we got you a backstage pass,do you,like,know how fast they,like,sell out?"Lily said across the phone.

"When's the show?"Misty asked leaning towards the screen.

"It's tomorrow,at,like,nine."Violet squeaked from behind Daisy and Lily.

_'Perfect I can still babysit 4 kids and still have 30 minutes to spare.'_

* * *

_**She takes along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man she turned dooown.**_

She was all dressed up with her yellow tank-top,fisher-shorts and her however was still in the drag she met him with still damn hot like before though.

He started singing and by the time he was finished with the first few songs over half the people there were crying,Misty being no exception.

Those songs,those damn songs…they were about her.

_After the show…_

She went back stage only to see a girl with bluish hair talking to a couple of girls about 5 years younger than looked about Misty's age,she looked…familiar.

"Whaaa!"Misty girls she was talking too ran away stared after them.

She was going to avoid this lady.

She looked around were was Ash?

That lady from earlier came close to her with a frown."Is there something I can help you with?"the way she said that warning bells rang through Misty's head this lady was definitely not nice.

"Oh,I'm looking for Ash I used to know him."she said with a nervous laugh.

The lady's frown got deeper,how dare this girl!She can't just come in here and ask to see Ash like she owns him!

Her face went blue.

She was the girl!The obstacle that keeps blocking her Ash from her!She's the one he writes the songs about.

"Sorry girl,but you missed out well tough luck that boy's mine are more than just close friends,this is how the story bad that you couldn't see,see the man that boy could be,there is more that meets the eye.I see the soul that is 's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious?We are in love,haven't you heard?How we rock each other's world!"

Now she recognized her she was famous,rich,and a appearing in magazines by the name…Duplica.

Misty was in tears when a door opened.

There walked Ash out,she could see him giving this girl her pen was smiling,but when he closed the door the smile disappeared and he lifted his head only too find Misty staring strait at him.

Everything disappeared for a couple of seconds it was just like before when they were younger.

The tears leaked like _before._With that thought in mind Misty ran away.

Ash just blinked,that was-was that?Misty.

"Misty wait!"

Misty was already out the ran after her only to stop right in-front of glared.

"Move."

Duplica looked at him,"Are you sure you want to do that Ashy-boy?"

Ash sighed "Don't call me that and move out of my way before I have to move you out of my way."he growled.

"She doesn't want you anymore,I just told her we're in love,she's too late."Ash's eyes widened he shoved passed Duplica.

_'Oh my mew,Misty she was lying please,please,be okay,please.I still love you.'_

* * *

_**I said see you later boy,I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_'Why did I go,how_ could_ I go?What did I even expect?He wasn't going to welcome you with open arms Misty!Stupid,stupid!'_

Misty was at a park near the concert,she actually didn't make it that far,after seeing the huge lake how could she?With the beautiful water calling out to her.

She sighed the water could always calm her down no matter what the circumstances.

It had barely been a couple of minutes after she left,that she heard footsteps.

She hid behind a tree.

"Misty!"

Her eyes widened,that was Ash!

She peeked out from behind the tree,only to see Ash near tears.

"Misty,come out!Duplica was lying we're NOT in love!"

Duplica and Ash weren't in love?She sighed that was such a relief.

While she was relishing in the comfort of Duplica's lie she didn't notice that a duck had come over.

Ash sighed maybe she wasn't here,as he was about to leave…

"Quak!Quak!"

"Shhhh!"

"Quak!Quak,quak,quak,qua-quak!"

"Hmm?"

He ran at the duck's voice finding Misty trying to shush the duck.

"Okay,okay!"she got out a muffin and threw it at the lake watching the duck chase after it.

She sighed and turned thinking she was safe only to find herself face to face with Ash.

"Um…hi?"

Ash smiled just as adorable as was about to make up an excuse as too why everything,but Ash hugged expected him to let go almost immediately after,but he didn't,he just started talking.

"I'm so sorry,please don't leave me again."

Misty almost cried again,he shouldn't be apologizing.

"I'm such a mess when it comes to you."

He hugged her tighter,she squeaked.

He laughed"You squeaked that's cute."the tears came on both parts.

She smacked him slightly on the shoulder.

"Stop!"she squeaked.

He laughed,"Okay I'll stop gorgeous."

With a roll of her eyes she kissed him.

* * *

**So yeah a song fic with a happy ending yay!To clear something out I was going to end the story at "Um…hi?" but 's why everything after that is just rushed,and the whole Duplica thing well****…this is based off 'Sk8er boi' right?Well there is a video on youtube that you may or may not have watched yet I honestly couldn't see anyone else doing it better than her.I don't think Duplica is bad though actually she's one of my favorite the flash back it was like a month after their first kiss,so yeah****…**

**Date uploaded/posted:{12-28-2014}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
